


moments i love (are the ones i spend with you)

by Scaup



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Spoilers, POV Alfonse (Fire Emblem), Pining, day of devotion, henriette is an awesome mom, minor angst with a happy ending, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scaup/pseuds/Scaup
Summary: "Alfonse,"Snapped out of his thoughts, the prince turns to his mother. For a while he feels uneasy judging by her tone. The two hadn't had a talk like this for a while.“It is like experiencing young love all over again.”Alfonse felt his face heat up. He gulps nervously, freezing at his tracks. She plucks a red rose before looking up to meet his eyes, giving him a teasing smile.“I’ve seen the way you look at a certain summoner,”
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	moments i love (are the ones i spend with you)

It was the Day of Devotion in Askr.

Alfonse stood in front of the mirror, studying the attire Commander Anna had provided for him. In terms of his comfort and design, it was definitely better than the one he had worn in the Spring Festival. But he had still thought that the cape was too much.

As he was adjusting its sleeves, there was a sudden knock on the door.

“It’s unlocked,” Alfonse called, hurriedly organising the messy parts of his room thinking it was his mother calling for him to finally join the festivities.

To his surprise, the door opened to Kiran. It was only recently that the summoner finally stopped wearing that hood over his head. Frankly, Alfonse was stunned on the fact that Kiran’s hair still stood up despite being always weighed down by the cover. Another thing to note was golden ornamental band Kiran wore on his head. It had Alfonse thinking on where exactly was the place the summoner was from.

The summoner grinned, walking up next to him. Alfonse noted how much brighter Kiran looked without the head covering. It was probably the prominence of his cocoa-coloured eyes that made him look this sunny.

“Hey Alfonse!”

The prince found himself unconsciously fixing his hair. Upon realising, he sheepishly placed his hand down, unable to control the growing flush on his face.

Kiran looks at him up and down, “You know, you dressing up like that kinda makes me want to do it too.”

“Well, we did have deal that you wear bunny clothes in the next Spring Festival,” Alfonse gives his friend a playful smirk, “has the great summoner already forgotten?”

The tips of Kiran’s ears redden, “Great wha- No! You- I didn’t even agree!”

Alfonse lets out laugh. At the corners of his eye, he sees the summoner’s face start to redden. Whether it was from embarrassment or something else, the prince of Askr had no clue.

“An-Anyway,” the summoner starts. It was only in that moment Alfonse noticed that Kiran was holding a scarlet coloured rectangular box. “I’ve been meaning to-“

Before Kiran could finish his sentence, the door bursts open to Sharena. She was in her own attire with colours and fabric similar to his, but to Alfonse’s dismay it looked less revealing. His leg wear was shorter than hers. He did not think that this was fair.

“Alfonse- Oh, hello Kiran!” She gives the summoner a cheeky smile before turning to her brother. “Mother has been calling for you to join the festivities. She and I have been waiting forever!”

Alfonse takes one more awkward look to the mirror. His anxiety telling him that other heroes or his own people would make fun of the outfit he was wearing.

She crosses her arms and makes an exaggerated huff, “Don’t tell me you’re too embarrassed.”

“No, I am not! It is just-“ Alfonse grumbles, massaging his temples. He then takes a few breaths, clearing his mind. “Kiran, you were saying something?”

From the prince’s perspective, Kiran looked to be deep in thought. His brows were furrowed and he seemed to be staring focused on the box. It looked like the face he makes when he would device plans for the battlefield. Alfonse honestly found it quite adorable.

“Kiran?” The prince asks again, pushing the distracting thoughts at the back of his mind.

The summoner blinks, snapping out of thought. He takes on look at Alfonse, then another at the princess before his ears redden profusely.

“I forgot I asked uhh- Pent to help me with stuff,” he sputters, “I’ll leave right now.”

Kiran gives the brother and sister and abrupt and awkward nod before briskly walking out the bedroom, clutching rather tightly on the box he had been holding.

Sharena turns to her brother, raising an eyebrow, “Is he alright?”

Alfonse frowns in worry. Only now he found that Kiran had been acting a bit on edge, as if he had to say something of deep importance.

 _He has finally decided to leave,_ a part of him concluded. Despite being just a thought he felt a sharp and painful pierce through his chest, making him nearly choke on the spot. His other reasonable part told him that Kiran was the type to honour his promises. He remembers, as clear as crystals, the day that Kiran personally pulled the prince aside and swore his allegiance to him. They were each other’s most trusted partners after all.

Before he could continue fretting about the summoner, he feels a pinch on his cheek.

“Geez, cut it out with all the brooding,” Sharena drags him out of the room, the hand still on the side of his face. “It’s a festival, brother. We’re supposed to smile and enjoy, not gloomy and uptight.”

Sharena then lets go. Alfonse pouts at his sister, rubbing the sore part of his cheek. The prince thinks that his sister is right. This date was supposed to be a holiday and a break. But thinking about it still did not stop his growing worry.

The two make their way to the celebration. The festivities were as lively as Alfonse expected. Cheery music, laughs of friends, and chatter amongst his people filled the joyous and romantic atmosphere. The outfits and costumes everyone wore, in addition with all flowery decorations, made the resort very lively and vibrant.

Much of the heroes seemed to be enjoying themselves as well. Inigo and his mother Olivia has been performing in front of others, garnering a good amount of onlookers. The heron siblings seemed were singing for others — and it was quite a big crowd — in the Concert Hall as well. To his surprise, Prince Reyson had also been looped into singing with his siblings. Couples, families, and friends alike were all scattered amongst the fields, exchanging gifts and enjoying each other’s company. This day was truly felt like something to celebrate, but his thoughts from his earlier encounter with Kiran still clouded the prince’s mind.

The siblings meet up with their mother. Sitting on the flowery gazebo while sipping a cup of tea, the queen too wore similar attire like Alfonse’s. She was beautiful. For a while the prince thinks about how his father would compliment his mother in such pristine and florid wear. Alfonse noticed that she seemed more excited than usual, even for merely just a festival, but he decides not to press on it.

“Good afternoon, mother,” Alfonse smiles politely, taking a seat next to her.

Sharena says the same, skipping to her side of the table and taking her seat. The family enjoyed each other’s company throughout the festivities. As Alfonse takes a sip from the tea Henriette had prepared for him, Sharena shares some jokes and stories. Her eyes brighten and the other two laugh along with her. Prince Marth and some friends even approach them, offering them gifts and playing sweet tunes on the stringed instruments. At some point, Feh and Commander Anna came dropping by sharing handmade treats and the latest hero gossip. Those two really seemed to enjoy themselves, whether it be for monetary or genuine festive reasons, Alfonse was not so sure.

By the time the sun was setting, it was just him and his mother left in the gardens. From afar they could see Sharena dancing with the mother-son duo, shaking some borrowed bangles excitedly around her arms. The princess was nowhere close to their professionalism, but she did seem to be happily enjoying herself.

At this point, the festivities’ upbeat atmosphere died down a little, being replaced with a more warm, sentimental tone. Most of the crowds dispersed, making their separate ways or going toward the dining halls. Only a few were left lounging around, some standing, others sitting or sprawled out on the grassy land.

At this moment the worries from earlier morning starts seeping into him. His stomach churns.

“Alfonse,”

Snapped out of his thoughts, the prince turns to his mother. She seemed to have a longing look as she stared at the shrubs and patches of different flowers. He watches as she brushes a hand on the blooms. For a while he feels uneasy since the two hadn’t had a talk like this for a while.

“It is like experiencing young love all over again.”

Alfonse felt his face heat up. He gulps nervously, freezing at his tracks. She plucks a red rose before looking up to meet his eyes, giving him a teasing smile.

“I’ve seen the way you look at a certain summoner,”

“Mother!”

Alfonse sputters; after all, he was unsure on what say. He covers his heating face with both his hands and sighs in defeat. Had he always been this easy to read? His own mother was even poking fun on his own crush. Truly humiliating.

From a gap between his fingers, he watches the queen pick several flowers in the garden, carefully examining each one. She goes back in the gazebo and takes the golden rimmed vase with her, placing the freshly picked flowers inside.

Alfonse deflates when he recognises from the Askran patterns that this was the type of vase that a person would give to their significant others.

“I’m not pressuring you,” she says, walking over to the prince. “Say it in your own time, once you feel ready.”

The queen places the vase of flowers in his hands. The ceramic feels cool under his touch. Alfonse did not know much about the language of each breed of flower, but he could tell from his mother’s expressions and how she picked them, that these colourful blossoms meant something intimate.

“But right now,” her voice drops to a whisper, giving her son the same soft, teasing smile, “there is someone waiting for you in the greenhouse.”

It takes a few seconds for Alfonse to put two and two together before he finds his legs moving. He was running to the direction of the greenhouse, it might have been his fastest ever. The vase did feel a little heavy at first, but at this point he did not mind at all. Everything he had in his head was to get to the location as soon as possible. Some of the people who were still lounging on the field gave him surprised looks, but the did not care.

Eventually, Alfonse gets there. He pushes the large, heavy door, his nose getting hit with the scent of fresh produce in the process.

It wasn’t so hard to spot Kiran standing in the middle of the room, as the man was only one in it prior to his arrival. His eyes widen in shock as soon as Alfonse made the sudden grand entrance. The prince seemed to interrupt his pacing, making him feel a little guilty. Why does he keep ruining every hopeful opportunity?

Kiran’s eyes fall on the vase the prince had been clutching so tightly to the point his hands were trembling.

Alfonse took an unsure step forward, trying to swallow a hard lump forming in his throat. His heart felt heavy as it thumped painfully against his chest, making him feel like he would burst into tears in any second.

“Kiran,” Alfonse starts, voice shaking. He is suddenly very aware of the weight of the pot.

Kiran’s gaze meets his. He too had a worried expression on his face. Alfonse knew that if Kiran was going to leave, he had to let out his feelings now. After all, he wouldn’t have a next time.

“This is for you.”

Alfonse holds the vase out, keeping his eyes glued on the stone ground. He was too afraid to see the summoner’s reaction.

”I- I care for you, from the bottom of my heart,” Alfonse says, squeezing his eyes closed. “You are just as important as family, but- perhaps a little more. I know that I- I am not the perfect man, or a perfect prince. So I wondered, if a flawed man like me could ever have a chance with someone like you. Kiran, I- you have occupied my thoughts in ways I have been- always have been left hopelessly and earnestly captivated.”

There was a slight beat between the both of them. His heart pounds harder when the flower pot is taken away from his hands. He feels his empty hands twitch. He feels cold. Had he been rambling too much?

“Alfonse,”

Kiran’s voice shook through his body. Gods, how did this summoner make him feel so weak?

“Look at me.”

The prince reluctantly follows. He was not even given a second to think as Kiran threw himself at Alfonse, making him stumble a few steps back. The summoner’s warmth spikes through his body as the former’s hands were pressed on Alfonse’s back, squeezing the latter close. Alfonse does the same, embracing the other back tightly.

“Wait,” Alfonse’s voice barely above a whisper, “does that mean-“

As if to answer him, Kiran moved up, placing his lips against the prince’s. Alfonse’s eyes widened in shock at the contact, almost forgetting how to breathe, but this feeling was too easy to fall into.

Kiran’s lips felt cool while their kiss felt passionate and warm. If Alfonse still had lingering feelings of nervousness, it was all gone now. They break away not long after, but the two still held one another.

Only now Alfonse noticed the wetness on his cheeks — he was crying. Kiran giggles, glassy but bright eyed and face still flushed, as he wipes the tears from the prince’s face. Kiran pressed his forehead against Alfonse’s, lacing their hands together.

Compared to Alfonse’s calloused hands, Kiran’s were smooth. They fit together perfectly though, like a puzzle piece. Alfonse knew they have ever held each other like this before, but it felt natural. Knowing the reciprocation of his longing removed the weight on his shoulders, being instead Kiran’s weight against him. For the first time in a very long while, he felt complete.

Still in Alfonse’s arms, Kiran brings out the rectangular box from earlier. He seemed to have a firm look on his face.

“I remember you wanted to know about my world,” he starts, fingers fidgeting barely noticeably on the red box. “Well, we do this thing during Valentines or you guys call it Day of Devotion. We give them to people we care about, people we love. Mercedes and Lukas helped me with them. These are chocolates, for you obviously.”

Alfonse beamed. After all, he was being given a Day of Devotion gift from his favourite person. As he receives it, he starts to smell the scent of the sweets. He opens the cardboard top of the box to see little heart shaped chocolate varying in size and colour. Some had sprinkles, others had cream. He could tell Kiran had spent a lot of time and effort in making these. He knew the summoner wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

“Kiran, if it is alright,” Alfonse smiles taking his hand, “I’d love to share these chocolates in my chambers? You’re welcome to stay.”

Kiran’s eyes lighting up brightly as he eagerly nods his head. Alfonse stands there dazed at such an animated sight. He unconsciously places the box of chocolates on one of the mini tables of the greenhouse before he-

Eyes shut, Alfonse pushes his lips against Kiran’s, the latter pressing back unhesitatingly. This second time was more deliberate and slow, and it felt _heavenly_. His lips against the other’s, Kiran’s hands around his waist, and everything and everywhere else.

After a moment that Alfonse personally wished that would last forever, the two break away, gasping for air. The prince was sure at this point his whole head was flushed to a shade that almost equals red roses. Kiran would have been teasing him already if he were not blushing profusely as well.

Fingers entwined, the two eventually make it back to the prince’s chambers. As they walked there, Alfonse is surprised to see some encouraging grin from other heroes. He swears he sees Inigo wink but he is too distracted with Kiran’s hand in his. 

Slipping their boots off and shedding their coats, the two find themselves shuffling under the covers together, plopping sweet chocolates in their mouths and sharing a few kisses as they went. Alfonse nestles himself under Kiran’s chin, listening to his heartbeat, while the summoner wraps himself, arms and legs, around the prince.

As Alfonse drifted to sleep, he made a note to thank his mother the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiran's design is based on [this](https://fire-emblem-heroes.com/en/img/topics/detail/img_20210204_01.jpg).
> 
> This ffic was supposed to be posted on Valentines but a lot has come up since then. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I certainly did so expect more of this pairing from me in the future :D!! Feedback is always encouraged and appreciated <3


End file.
